<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cam boy soul by nsfwdeobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942995">cam boy soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwdeobi/pseuds/nsfwdeobi'>nsfwdeobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>P1Harmony (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catholicism, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, camboy shota haku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwdeobi/pseuds/nsfwdeobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haku Shota | Soul/Kim Jongseob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cam boy soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jongseob closed the bathroom door hastily as he clumsily get naked leaning his phone on the sink whispering "come on baby, don't start without me, please" Fuck, why did soul have to start a live in the middle of his religion class?</p><p>He remembers finishing the reading of his part of the bible when he felt his phone vibrate on the pocket of his blue pants. jongseob know it was him, he know it, so he just ran over the class searching for the most isolated room of the school. But that doesn't have relevance now. soul just start to speak with his soft low voice</p><p>"hello sweeties! I hope everyone is okay and I'm sorry I disappeared for a while, but finally i'm finally here right? + Well, are you guys ready? today I bought a surprise for you."</p><p>"Jesus" he gasps when he sees soul pull out one of those squirting dildos coupled with a syringe full of lube. The toy brushed his thighs, lifting his pink skirt, exposing a piece of white lingerie. </p><p>He knew what he was doing, he knew what he cause in jongseob when he see him in those little panties, long stockings, white robe and bare chest.</p><p>"So i've been feeling really lonely and empty these days and i really need this but would you give me permission to fuck myself with this toy?"</p><p>"shit, yeah" I type into the chat. </p><p>"Yeah? Really? Thank you! I will be a good boy, i promise!</p><p>He took off his robe settling in the chair lifting his skirt and showing a better view of his panties.</p><p>"You see? I'm really really hard but i didn't even touch myself! you see? You see? I'm really a good puppy for all of you"</p><p>jongseob get a quick view of his cock, the tip was red, glowing because of the precum that went out. He grab the base, squeezing it a little before starting to pump it slowly, while he was watching  soul pushing his panties far enough to slowly insert the toy in his entrance.</p><p>"Mh-ah! It's so big" jongseob laughed, he was more big than that.</p><p>He increased the rhythm of his hand, while soul began to ram strongly against the toy, his little pink hole looked very well. It looked tight.</p><p> "Fuck princess, you look so pretty"</p><p>It spreads the precum that came out of his tip, bathing his cock, making his movements more fluid. For the princess part, his drool dropped down to his chin as littles whimpers got out of his mouth. </p><p>Being a mess on his chair, his legs resting on the armrest, showing the big flexibility he has. With his small cock screaming for attention, which he begged to be able to give.</p><p>"Ple-please! Can i t-touch myself? i really need it!" soul says in japanese</p><p>it seemed so hot to jongseob. That every time he begs for attention and at the end of his lives, when he reaches his second or third orgasm he is so lost and adorable that he begins to babble japanese all clumsy and soft. hiss as he pulled his left hand away from his nipples, he wrote</p><p>"go ahead honey, touch you for me"</p><p>The pretty and watery soul's eyes turned to the camera, trying to regulate his breathing as he carefully directed his hand towards his cock </p><p>He was not going to last much longer, the drool that trickled down to his chin began to spread on his torso and dick, drowning him.  making it look even more delicious and small.</p><p>Every touch he gave to his dick, every little movement that made his mouth open more, his tongue stretched more and his movements accelerated was killing jongseob, damn, he had a good stamina but that brat always found a way of make him cum before account.</p><p>soul's moans increased,he began to scream as his delicate hand went towards the needle full of lube, it was messy and desperate, he was messy and desesperate for something that could fill him up. I shove his needle while he get off hard, splashing and covering his drool, mixing it with his cum saying:</p><p>"jongseob! f-fuck!"</p><p>Wait, what?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>